1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cover latching mechanisms and particularly, to a battery cover latching mechanism used in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices often include latches for securing battery covers. The batteries must be able to be removed and installed multiple times. Therefore, the latches on the covers must be able to endure these multiple processes.
A typical cover latch mechanism includes at least one spring to facilitate its operation. However, the latching of the cover and a housing of the electronic device is often too firm to be easily released.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.